


Chrono Chronicles

by Goldinator



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Adventure, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldinator/pseuds/Goldinator
Summary: My name is Kiniro Inazuma, in the past my life was miserable and no one liked me, people ignored me, bullied me, and in my times of need, no one helped me.My life was meaningless until I found a game called Cardfight Vanguard, my life improved for the better, I made friends, people listened to me and the bullies stopped picking on me. Now I'm entering Miyaji Academy with the goal of joining its Cardfight Club.Life was finally treating me well with my new friends in the Cardfight Club.But my happiness was short lived when suddenly mysterious cardfighters appeared and stole the memories of all the members of the Cardfight Club, except for me. Not only that my Royal Paladin deck was replaced with a mysterious new clan.Who are these mysterious cardfighters and what kind of mysteries are held in this new clan known as Chrono Grave.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard or it's characters. I only own the fan characters and the fan clans included in the book

“What’s going on with you guys? Don’t you remember the cardfight club that you worked so hard to create? What did they do to you?” Kiniro said with a scared look on his face

The words Aichi and the rest of the cardfight club spoke had left in paralysed. He was confused and questions kept going through his mind.   
_  
How did this happen?  
_  
He thought.   
_  
Why don’t they remember?  
_  
As these thoughts ran through Kiniro’s mind he chased after the club who have lost their memories. And with a sudden bang, he woke up in an average sized room with vanguard posters on the wall. They were spread evenly around the room and a Miyaji Academy uniform was hanging on the door.

Cold sweat was running down his face from the horrible nightmare. Then suddenly he heard a knock on the door and a voice called out “Kiniro breakfast is ready, don't get up you're going to be late for your first day of school” 

_ Today’s finally the day that I start at Miyaji _ . He thought doing his best not to think about the bad dream he experienced.


	2. A New School A New Beginning

After I woke up and got dressed I left home and dashed off to Miyaji for my first day of school as I rushed over to Miyaji, I spotted a familiar face. 

“Hey Shade! Nice of you to stop by” said Kiniro “Sup Kin, why wouldn’t I bro?”

This is Kurai Matiro, he’s my childhood friend out of all the people from my miserable past, he was the only person that became my friend. He’s always seemed like he hides behind a fake smile around others, but I’ve always thought it was my imagination. After all he’s intelligent, funny and has a wonderful life, what’s there to be sad about when living a life like his? 

“So you looking forward to today Shade?” said Kiniro “I guess what’s the first thing you’re going to do when you get there? It’s not like they have many good things to do around there" Kurai spoke sighing dryly "Most people are focused on studying, it’s bothersome really” he continued slightly annoyed

Even with what he spoke of, there was one thought that kept racing through my mind like a bullet train “Obviously I’m going to join the schools Cardfight club, aren’t you doing the same?” said Kiniro excitedly “Of course I am but you know it’s not going to be easy to get in” said Kurai blatantly 

What he said may have been true, but I knew that if I do my best everything will work out, “So shade did you make any improvements on your Shadow Paladin deck” asked Kiniro “Yep I managed to find a new unit to make my deck stronger then it was before” Kurai said with a big grin. After a long chat about our decks we both rushed over to Miyaji. 


	3. A Famous Encounter

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing one thing I knew for sure as soon as I got there was the two members of the Cardfight club who are famous were Kourin of the famous pop idol group Ultra Rare who as to be expected was surrounded by love-struck boys, as well as the world champion cardfighter, Aichi Sendou.

Seeing people as famous as them made me start to think this was a dream “Shade pinch me” said Kiniro “Why do you want me to pinch you?” asked Kurai “Because I think I’m dreaming” Kurai turned to Kiniro with a blank stare “No” answered Kurai “Fine I’ll do it myself” following those words Kiniro would pinch himself “Ow” Kurai then said “You’re an idiot” When Kurai said that Kiniro started to glare at him with Kurai pretending not to notice.

After that both Kiniro and Kurai rush over to Kourin and Aichi. I hesitate to speak up but in the end I walk up to Kourin and Aichi “H-hi” said Kiniro nervously “Hello, I’m Aichi Sendou and this is Kourin Tatsunagi” Aichi said politely “I-it’s an honour to meet you I’m Kiniro Inazuma and this is my friend Kurai Matiro” said Kiniro, Kurai averted his eyes and responded with a quiet "Hi" 

Even as casual greetings were exchanged, Kourin would get right to the point. “Are you serious cardfighters looking to join the cardfight club or are you just more love-struck fanboys?” Kourin spoke seriously “Hmmm” Kurai hummed, thinking things will get interesting “If you think I’m not serious why don’t we have a card fight?” Kiniro asked with a serious expression “Sure but I won’t go easy on you” Kourin said with confidence “I was about to say the same thing to you” Kiniro responded “So you finally got serious Kin” Kurai mumbles quietly.

With that we follow the Cardfight clubs members to the club room so that we can attempt to become members. “So your telling me it was the Physics Preparation room all along,” said Kiniro shocked “Yeah you didn’t notice,” said Kurai with a 'matter of fact' tone “Wait Shade you knew?” asked Kiniro “Yeah” He added “Then why didn’t you tell me,” Kiniro said angrily “You never asked,” said Kurai. When we entered the club room we knew we were in for the toughest cardfights of our lives.


	4. Cardfight Clubs Members

When we entered the club room I saw three other people in the room, I could recognize one of them was Misaki Tokura, an old member of Aichi’s team Q4 “Hey Aichi who are those guys?” asked a red-haired guy “These guys are here to join the club Naoki” Aichi said to the red-haired guy “Oh I see nice meet you two, my names Naoki Ishida” said the red-haired guy “Hey four eyes come and introduce yourself” continued Naoki “Quiet wannabe delinquent” said the guy with glasses “Tch why you, fine that guy there is Shingo Komoi” said Naoki “Shut up” said the girl with short Lilac hair angrily “S-sorry boss lady” Naoki said nervously “Excuse their attitudes I’m-“ the lilac haired girl started to say when “Your Misaki Tokura from team Q4” said Kiniro excitedly “Uh, yes that’s right” said Misaki a bit shocked by his reaction.

After that we introduced ourselves then “Let’s get down to business” said Kourin “Before you can join the club, you have to pass the test first. Kiniro you will fight me and as for your friend, Kurai you will fight Misaki understand?” Kourin continued with a serious expression “Awesome what do you think Shade” said Kiniro “Might be interesting let's have fun” Kurai said with a grin on his face “Also good luck in your fight Kin” Kurai continued “let’s start then” Kourin said with that we set out starters face down in the vanguard circle and we began the match.


	5. Kiniro’s Guardians Descend

“Stand up vanguard!!” Kourin said  
“Stand up powerful vanguard!!” Kiniro said  
Primgal (4000) Kiniro revealed  
_Kiniro who was a spirit on planet Cray became a type of dog with silver armour around its ears chest and back with anklets on all four of its legs._  
Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany (5000) Kourin revealed  
_Kourin became a young girl with silver hair to match her armour carrying a great sword._  


“So you use the Royal Paladin clan too” Kourin stated  
“Yep and you are using your usual Jewel Knight deck” Kiniro stated  
“Correct” Kourin said  
“I’m first, draw I ride Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (7000),” Kourin announced.  
_Kourin became a girl with lilac armour, a red skirt with red ribbons at the back, carrying a lilac bow with rubies._  
“Tiffany moves to the back row,” Kourin announced  
_The young girl with silver armour and a great sword move behind the girl carrying a lilac bow._  
“I end my turn” Kourin decided.

> Kourin - Kiniro  
>  5 - hand - 5  
>  0 - damage - 0  
>  0 - soul - 0  
>  0 - counterblast - 0  
>  Empty, empty - empty, empty  
>  Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie, Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany - Primgal, empty  
>  Empty, empty - empty, empty

  
“My turn now draw” Kiniro stated as he drew.  
“I ride Rendgal (7000)” Kiniro informed  
_Kiniro turned from a type of small dog into a bigger dog cover in armour with blades on his back and his claws, with a helmet._  
“Primgal moves back and I call Little Sage, Marron (8000)” Kiniro stated  
The small dog moves behind the armoured dog and then a blond-haired boy, with a blue cloak and a red tome appeared to the armoured dog’s right.  


“With support from Primgal, Rendgal attacks your vanguard (11000)” Kiniro declared.  
“I don’t guard” Kourin decided.  
“Drive check (High Dog Breeder, Akane – no trigger).” Kiniro revealed.  
_The armoured dog ran towards the young archer jumps in the air and slashes her with his claws._  
“Damage check (Jewel Knight, Prizmy - no trigger).” Kourin revealed  
“Marron attacks next” Kiniro declared.  
“No guard” Kourin decided  
_The young boy in the blue cloak cast a spell, causing lightning from his fingertips strikes the young archer._  
“Damage check (Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha - draw trigger) it’s a draw trigger 5000 to Shellie and I draw (12000),” Kourin revealed.  
“That’s my turn” Kiniro stated  


> Kourin - Kiniro  
>  5 - Hand - 5  
>  2 - Damage - 0  
>  0 - Soul - 0  
>  0 - Counterblast - 0  
>  Empty, empty - empty, empty  
>  Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie, Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany - Rendgal, Primgal  
>  Empty, empty – Little Sage, Marron, empty  
> 

“My turn I draw” Kourin stated  
“I ride Dogmatized Jewel Knight, Sybill (8000), and with her skill, I superior call Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (7000) and I call Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie (9000)”  
_Kourin changed from a young archer to a woman with long silver hair, a green tome and wearing glasses then cast a spell to summon another young archer accompanied by a women with long brown hair, armour just like the archer and wielding a battle-axe appeared in front of the archer._  


“With support from Shellie, Tracie attacks your vanguard (16000).” Kourin declared  
“I won’t guard that” Kiniro announced  
_The women in lilac armour leapt into the air and swung her battle-axe hitting the side of the armoured dog._  
“Damage check (Knight of Determination, Lamorak – no trigger)” Kiniro revealed.  
“With support from Tiffany, Sybill attacks your vanguard (13000) Kourin declared.  
“I’m not going to guard” Kiniro announced.  


“Drive check (Jewel Knight, Glitmy – stand trigger) Stand trigger activated I give 5000 to Tracie and stand her back up.” Kourin declared.  
_The women with silver hair opened her green tome and cast a spell that struck the armoured dog._  
“Damage check (Pureheart Jewel Knight, Ashlei – no trigger)” Kiniro revealed  
“Tracie charges in on your vanguard (14000)”. Kourin declared  
“Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine will guard that attack (total defence 17000).” Kiniro countered  
“I end my turn” Kourin stated  


> Kourin - Kiniro  
>  5 - Hand - 4  
>  2 - Damage - 2  
>  1 - Soul - 0  
>  2 - Counterblast - 0  
>  Empty, empty - empty, empty  
>  Dogmatized Jewel Knight, Sybil, Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany - Rendgal, Primgal  
>  Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie, Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie – Little Sage, Marron, empty  
> 

“My turn I draw” Kiniro stated  
“I’m going to ride High Dog Breeder, Akane (8000), with her skill I superior call Toypugal (6000)”  
_From beast to human Kiniro transforms into a woman with red hair in a long ponytail wearing a simple security guard uniform with a whip, then with a crack of her whip a pink mechanical dog with a satellite near its head red electrodes for ears and an electrified tail appears._  


“Supported by Primgal, Akane attacks your vanguard (12000)”  
“Go ahead” Kourin declared.  
“Drive check (Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine - heal trigger) 5000 power to Marron and I recover one damage.”  
“Damage check (Knight of Silence, Gallatin - no trigger)” Kourin revealed  
“Marron attacks next (13000)” Kiniro announced  
“I’ll guard that with Jewel Knight, Glitmy (total defence 18000).” Kourin countered  
“That ends my turn” Kiniro stated  


> Kourin - Kiniro  
>  4 - Hand - 4  
>  3 - Damage - 1  
>  1 - Soul - 1  
>  2 - Counterblast - 2  
>  Empty, empty - empty, Toypugal  
>  Dogmatized Jewel Knight, Sybil, Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany – High Dog Breeder, Akane, Primgal  
>  Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie, Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie – Little Sage, Marron, empty  
> 

“Your better than I expected” Kourin stated  
“Thanks, you’re an awesome player as well” Kiniro stated  
“My turn I draw” Kourin stated  
“Using her blade of pure light to cut down my foes I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (11000)” Kourin declared.  
_Kourin changed from a mage to a swordsman wearing gold armour with a golden shield and a rapier of light._  
“I call another Ashlei to the rearguard (11000)” Kourin announced  
_A swordsman just like the first one appears next to the original._  


“My rearguard Ashlei attacks your vanguard (11000)” Kourin stated  
“I don’t guard” Kiniro announced  
_The second swordsman rushed up to the long red-haired women in a security uniform and slashed her sword across her chest._  
“Damage check (Margal – Draw trigger) 5000 power to Akane then I draw,” Kiniro revealed  
“With a boost from Tiffany, my vanguard attacks with her skill Ashlei gets 2000 power (18000)” Kourin declared  
“I don’t guard” Kiniro announced.  


“Twin Drive first check (Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes - No trigger) second check (Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha - Draw trigger) 5000 power to Tracie and then I draw.” Kourin revealed  
_The first swordsman ready’s her sword and leaps in the air and slashes the red-haired women’s chest with her rapier._  
“Damage check (Future Knight, LIew - Critical trigger) 5000 power to my vanguard,” Kiniro revealed  
“With a boost from Shellie, Tracie attacks your vanguard with her skill she gets 3000 power (24000).”  
“I guard with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (total defence – 28000).” Kiniro countered.  
“I end my turn” Kourin stated  


> Kourin - Kiniro  
>  6 - Hand - 4  
>  3 - Damage - 3  
>  2 - Soul - 1  
>  2 - Counterblast - 2  
>  Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei, empty - empty, Toypugal  
>  Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei, Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany – High Dog Breeder, Akane, Primgal  
>  Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie, Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie – Little Sage, Marron, empty  
> 

“My turn draw” Kiniro stated  
“Bringing light to my battlefield to protect her allies I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (11000)” Kiniro announced  
_Kiniro transformed from a security guard to a swordsman exactly like Kourin’s._  
“I call Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes” Kiniro stated  
_A swordsman with wings on his back and legs, gold coloured armour and two swords on fire appeared in front of the mechanical dog._  


“With a boost from Primgal, Ashlei attacks you vanguard with her skill she gets 2000 power (17000)” Kiniro announced  
“I don’t guard” Kourin declared  
“Twin Drive first check (Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei - No trigger) second check (Bringer of Good Luck, Epona - Critical Trigger) critical trigger 5000 power goes to Marron the critical goes to Ashlei” Kiniro revealed.  
_Kiniro’s swordsman rushes towards Kourin’s and they clash swords Kiniro’s breaks Kourin’s defence and slashes her swordsman._  
“Damage check first check (Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei - No trigger) second check (Knight of Silence, Gallatin - No trigger)” Kourin revealed  
“Primgal’s skill I send it to the soul and draw a card” Kiniro declared  
“Marron attacks you vanguard next (13000)” Kiniro declared  
“I’ll guard with Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (total defence 16000).” Kourin countered  
“Palamedes attacks with a boost from Toypugal both of their skills activate giving them 3000 power (22000).” Kiniro stated  
“Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli will guard and Tracie will intercept (26000).” Kourin countered  
“That will end my turn” Kiniro announced  


> Kourin - Kiniro  
>  4 - Hand - 6  
>  5 - Damage - 3  
>  2 - Soul - 3  
>  2 - Counterblast - 2  
>  Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei, empty – Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes, Toypugal  
>  Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei, Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany – Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei, Primgal  
>  Empty, Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie – Little Sage, Marron, empty  
> 

“Your skills are impressive I can tell you’re a serious cardfighter” Kourin stated  
“That’s something I didn’t expect to hear,” Kurai said behind Kiniro  
“Sheeesh you don’t have to be so smug about it” Kiniro countered  
“The question is can you handle someone at my level” Kourin claimed  


“My turn I draw” Kourin stated  
“Sword pierces the light guide me in my path to victory I break ride Leading Jewel Knight, Salome (11000)” Kourin announced  
_The Limit break symbol surrounds the swordsman in a blinding light and transforms her into a female swordsman covered in silver armour with blue gems attached to it, holding a staff in her left hand and a long sword made of light in her right hand, with long brown hair with a white rose as an accessory._  
“With the break ride skill Salome gets 10000 power plus 1 critical” Kourin stated  
“Using her skill I superior call Tracie (9000) then I call Toypugal (6000)” Kourin announced  
_A new woman with a battle axe and lilac armour appears next to the silver armoured swordsman and a mechanical dog just like the one on Kiniro’s field appears behind the swordsman in golden armour._  


“With a boost from Shellie, Tracie attacks your vanguard with her skill she gets 3000 power (19000)” Kourin declared  
“No guard” Kiniro decided  
_The woman in lilac armour swings her battle axe and sends the swordsman flying._  
“Damage check (High Dog Breeder, Akane – No trigger)” Kiniro revealed  
“With the support of Tiffany, Salome attacks and with her Limit break she gets 2000 power plus 1 critical (27000).” Kourin declared  
“I’ll nullify it with Flash Shield, Iseult (Perfect guard)” Kiniro countered  


"Twin Drive first check (Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle - Critical trigger) I’ll give 5000 power to Ashlei and the critical as well second check (Knight of Silence, Gallatin - No trigger)” Kourin revealed  
_The female swordsman charges at the gold armoured swordsman but is intercepted by a young girl with silver hair, blue armour that is made of stone and a shield defends the gold armoured swordsman._  
“Boosted by Toypugal and its skill, Ashlei attacks your vanguard (25000)” Kourin announced  
“I won’t guard that” Kiniro decided  
_The swordsman leaps in the air and gets behind the other swordsman and slashes her back making her kneel in pain._  
“Damage check first check (Rendgal – No trigger) second check (Sanctuary Guard Dragon – No trigger)” Kiniro revealed  
“That end’s my turn” Kourin stated  


> Kourin - Kiniro  
>  4 - Hand - 4  
>  5 - Damage - 5  
>  3 - Soul - 3  
>  4 - Counterblast - 2  
>  Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei, Toypugal - Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes, Toypugal  
>  Leading Jewel Knight, Salome, Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany - Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei, empty  
>  Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie, Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie - Little Sage, Marron, empty  
> 

“Impressive you were able to survive that assault,” Kourin said  
“Thanks for the compliment,” Kiniro said  
“My turn I draw” Kiniro stated  
“Descend from the heavens and protect this holy sanctuary with your power Break ride Sanctuary Guard Dragon (11000)” Kiniro stated  
_An armoured dragon appeared from the heavens carrying a one-handed sword, with gold armoured wings of light._  
“Break ride skill! Sanctuary Guard Dragon get 10000 power and plus 1 critical, then with his skill I superior call Rendgal (7000)” Kiniro stated  
_A dog covered in armour with blades on his back and his claws, with a helmet appeared behind the dragon._  
“Rendgal’s skill gives him 3000 power, next I move Marron and call Knight of Determination, Lamorak (10000)”  
_A young knight carrying a heavy battle-axe wearing silver armour and wearing war paint on his face._  


“Now with a boost from Rendgal, Sanctuary Guard Dragon attacks your vanguard then with his Limit break he gains 9000 power (40000)” Kiniro declared  
“I’ll stop your attack with Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult (Perfect guard)” Kourin countered  
“Twin Drive first check (Conjurer Mithril - No trigger) second check (Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine - Heal trigger) 5000 power to Lamorak and I recover one damage.”  
_The dragon charges towards the female swordsman but a young woman like the last one has silver hair and blue armour made of stone appeared and used an energy shield to completely protect the female swordsman._  
“With a boost from Marron, Lamorak will attack your vanguard (23000)”  
_I need a heal trigger to survive the turn._  
“I’ll take it no guard” Kourin decided  
_The young knight charged in and swung his battle axe and damages the female swordsman making her get on her knees._  
“Damage check (Jewel Knight, Glitmy - Stand trigger) Kourin revealed  


“You beat me congratulations you’re now a member of the Miyaji academy cardfight club” Kourin announced “Not bad for a newcomer,” Naoki said “You may have won your match but your friend is no match for Misaki” Shingo stated “I see,” Kurai said in a sarcastic tone “You’re going to regret saying that later” Kiniro stated “Let’s begin” Misaki announced “Sure,” Kurai said.  


_Misaki and Shade set down their starters and were ready to begin the match._


	6. Kurai’s Dark Destroyers

“Stand up vanguard.” Both fighters yelled  
Creeping Dark Goat (4000) Kurai revealed  
_Kurai became a black goat covered in black armour with orange eyes and orange blades._  
Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon (5000) Misaki revealed  
_Misaki became a little girl with a blue tome, long pink twin-tailed hair and a large yellow witch’s hat._  
“My turn I draw” Misaki stated  
“Ride Witch of Frogs, Melissa (7000)” Misaki announced  
_Misaki transformed into a young witch wearing a blue dress with white sleeves carrying a frog._  
“Cinnamon moves back” Misaki declared  
“I end my turn” Misaki decided

> Misaki - Kurai  
>  5 - Hand - 5  
>  0 - Damage - 0  
>  0 - Soul - 0  
>  0 - Counterblast - 0  
>  Empty, empty - empty, empty  
>  Witch of Frogs, Melissa, Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon - Creeping Dark Goat, empty  
>  Empty, empty - empty, empty  
> 

“My turn now I draw and I’ll ride Black Sage, Charon (8000)” Kurai declared  
 _Kurai transformed from a goat into a boy with a black tome, grey hair and a black robe._  
“Dark Goat moves” Kurai announced  
 _The black goat moves behind the boy._

“With support from Dark Goat, Charon attacks your vanguard (12000)” Kurai declared  
“No guard” Misaki decided  
“Drive check (Grim Reaper - Critical trigger) critical trigger I guess I’ll give both effects to Charon” Kurai revealed  
The boy opened his tome and cast a spell that shot a bolt of lightning at the witch carrying a frog.  
“Damage check the first (Goddess of Self-Sacrifice, Kushinada - No trigger) the second (Bandit Danny - Draw trigger) power to Melissa then I draw” Misaki revealed  
“That ends my turn” Kurai stated

> Misaki - Kurai  
>  6 - Hand - 5  
>  2 - Damage - 0  
>  0 - Soul - 0  
>  0 - Counterblast - 0  
>  Empty, empty - empty, empty  
>  Witch of Frogs, Melissa, Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon - Black Sage, Charon, Creeping Dark Goat  
>  Empty, empty - empty, empty  
> 

“My turn draw” Misaki stated  
“Ride Witch of Ravens, Chamomile (9000)” Misaki declared  
 _The witch holding a frog transformed into a witch holding a spear wearing a pink and white suit with a black and white hat and a raven on her right hand._  
“Call Witch of Cats, Cumin (7000) skill soul charge (Witch of Frogs, Melissa) and Battle Maiden, Sahohime (9000)” Misaki announced  
 _A young girl wearing a white uniform with blue lines, a tiny witch’s hat, long red hair held by a headband and holding a blue cat and a young woman wearing a white and red kimono, short black hair and a dagger with two energy rings appear in the left column of the girl holding a raven._

“With a boost from Cinnamon, Chamomile attacks (14000)” Misaki declared  
“No need to guard” Kurai decided  
“Drive check (Fancy Monkey - Draw trigger) power to Sahohime draw” Misaki revealed  
_The women with a raven held her spear in the air and started to chant then a dark cloud appeared over the boy with a tome and struck him with lightning._  
“Damage check (Dark Shield, Mac Lir - No trigger)” Kurai revealed  
“With a boost from Cumin, Sahohime attacks (21000)” Misaki declared  
“No guard” Kurai decided  
_The young women swang from side to side while chanting then she stabbed the dagger into the ground then the ground under the boy brought him to his knees._  
“Damage check (Abyss Freezer - Draw trigger) the power to Charon then draw” Kurai revealed  
“Sahohime’s skill soul charge (Oracle Queen, Himiko, Witch of Ravens, Chamomile, Fancy Monkey)” Misaki announced  
“Turn end” Misaki decided

> Misaki - Kurai  
>  5 - Hand - 6  
>  2 - Damage - 2  
>  5 - Soul - 0  
>  1 - Counterblast - 0  
>  Battle Maiden, Sahohime, Witch of Cats, Cumin - empty, empty  
>  Witch of Ravens, Chamomile, Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon - Black Sage, Charon, Creeping Dark Goat  
>  Empty, empty - empty, empty  
> 

“My turn draw” Kurai stated  
“It seems things are starting to get interesting” Kurai claimed  
“How so” Misaki countered  
“Well just look and see, Arise dark soldier signal the arrival of the dark lord, I ride Blaster Dark” Kurai declared  
 _The young boy is surrounded in darkness and suddenly is transformed into a knight wearing black armour with blue lines and ruby’s, holding a black sword just like his armour with two spiked points._  
“It’s Blaster Dark” Aichi said shockingly  
“He has that unit” Misaki said  
“That looks like Ren’s unit” Naoki stated  
“That’s because they're the same unit mister novice” Shingo countered  
“Watch it!” Naoki said in an angry tone  
“Can we just focus on the cardfight?” Kourin asked in a serious tone  
“Right” Said the rest of the club  
 _This is where you get serious Shade_

“Moving on I activate Blaster Dark’s skill, leave the field Sahohime” Kurai announced  
“Calling Demon World Castle, Fatalita (8000) and Doranbau (6000)” Kurai announced  
_A giant golem shaped like a castle made of stone with shields for hands appeared on the right of the knight of darkness behind the castle a black dog with red paws one eye the other having a cross shaped scar, bones on his back and as his tail and his head on fire appeared._

“With Dark Goats boost, strike them down Blaster Dark (13000)” Kurai declared  
“No guard” Misaki decided  
“Drive check (Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom - No trigger)” Kurai revealed  
_The Knight in black armour held his sword in a firm grip, dashed over to the witch and slashed her in the chest with a powerful blow sending her flying._  
“Damage check (Witch of Big Pots, Laurier - Heal trigger) Power to Chamomile and recover one damage” Misaki revealed  
“Boosted by Doranbau, Fatalita attacks (14000)” Kurai declared  
“Witch of Cats, Cumin guards (total defence - 19000)” Misaki countered  
“That ends my turn” Kurai decided

> Misaki - Kurai  
>  4 - Hand - 4  
>  2 - Damage - 2  
>  5 - Soul - 1  
>  0 - Counterblast - 2  
>  Empty, Witch of Cats, Cumin - Demon World Castle, Fatalita, Doranbau  
>  Witch of Ravens, Chamomile, Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon - Blaster Dark, Creeping Dark Goat  
>  Empty, empty - empty, empty  
> 

“My turn draw” Misaki stated  
“Support your allies with knowledge and strength I ride Oracle Queen, Himiko (11000)” Misaki announced  
 _The young witch turned into a woman with long lilac hair, wearing a shrine maiden uniform with a pink ribbon, coloured white with gold edges, blue outlines and wearing a gold headpiece as an accessory holding a blue orb._  
“I call another Sahohime (9000)” Misaki stated  
 _Another girl that’s exactly the same as the one Blaster Dark destroyed appeared._

“Boosted by Cinnamon, Himiko attacks her skill soul charge (Battle Maiden, Kukurihime) she gets 1000 power (17000)” Misaki declared  
“I don’t guard” Kurai decided  
“Twin drive first check (Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna - No trigger) second check (Goddess of Self-Sacrifice, Kushinada - No trigger)” Misaki revealed  
_The women with lilac hair raised her orb to the sky and then suddenly the ground started to shake and small boulders from the ground started to rise and flew towards the black armoured knight and brought him to his knees._  
“Damage check (Grim Reaper - Critical trigger) power to Blaster Dark” Kurai revealed  
“With her skill, Cinnamon moves to the soul then soul charge (Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime, Broom Witch, Callaway)” Misaki stated  
“Boosted by Cumin, Sahohime attacks (16000)” Misaki decided  
“Abyss Freezer guards (total defence 19000)” Kurai countered  
“I end my turn” Misaki stated

> Misaki - Kurai  
>  5 - Hand - 3  
>  2 - Damage - 3  
>  10 - Soul - 1  
>  0 - Counterblast - 2  
>  Battle Maiden, Sahohime, Witch of Cats, Cumin - Demon World Castle, Fatalita, Doranbau  
>  Oracle Queen, Himiko, empty - Blaster Dark, Creeping Dark Goat  
>  Empty, empty - empty, empty  
> 

“My turn draw” Kurai stated  
“You’re an interesting opponent I’ll enjoy defeating you” Kurai claimed with a grin on his face  
“How dare you talk to a member of team Q4 that way!” Shingo yelled in an annoyed tone  
“Cool it four eyes” Naoki said  
“With his pitch-black wings of darkness he descends to the battlefield I ride Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (11000)” Kurai announced  
 _The black armoured knight transformed into an elf in purple armour wearing a red cape, holding a long sword, while riding on a black Pegasus wearing a helmet with a long blue horn-like in the back and shoulder pads of his armour._  
“Using Dark Goats skill I search for a grade 3 Shadow Paladin and add it to my hand (Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar)” Kurai stated  
“Next I call Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar (9000)” Kurai stated  
 _An elf with pale white skin, wearing a dark blue hoddie that’s green on the inside with MP3 player earphones in his ears and long brown boots appears to the left of the sword-wielding elf._  
“His skill I check the top of my deck for a Shadow Paladin and call it Witch of Nostrum, Arionrhod (7000)” Kurai announced  
 _A witch wearing glasses and a lab coat carrying a test tube in one hand and a beaker in the other hand, short brown hair with two black ribbons in it and a black leather suit appeared behind the elf in a hoodie._

“Mordred Phantom attacks your vanguard with his skill 2000 is added (13000)” Kurai declared  
“No guard” Misaki decided  
“Twin drive first check (Abyss Freezer - Draw trigger) power to Fatalita and I draw second check (The Dark Dictator - No trigger)” Kurai revealed  
_The elf raised his sword and his Pegasus starts running towards the women with lilac hair and cuts her causing her to fall._  
“Damage check (Witch of Owls, Paprika - No trigger)” Misaki revealed  
“Boosted by Doranbau, Fatalita attacks (19000)” Kurai declared  
“No guard” Misaki decided  
_The giant golem pulled back his arm and punched the women hurting her badly._  
“Damage check (Witch of Wolf, Saffron - No trigger)” Misaki revealed  
“Boosted by Arionrhod, Badhabh Caar attacks Sahohime (16000)” Kurai decided  
“Cyber Tiger guards the attack (total defence 19000)” Misaki countered  
“I end my turn” Kurai decided

> Misaki - Kurai  
>  4 - Hand - 5  
>  4 - Damage - 3  
>  10 - Soul - 3  
>  0 - Counterblast - 2  
>  Battle Maiden, Sahohime, Witch of Cats, Cumin - Demon World Castle, Fatalita, Doranbau  
>  Oracle Queen, Himiko, empty - Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom, empty  
>  Empty, empty - Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar, Witch of Nostrum, Arionrhod  
> 

“You command your units well in your deck, as far as I can see you haven’t made a mistake with your plays” Misaki stated  
“I think this is a good fight but sadly it will end very soon with me as the winner” Kurai said with a serious face  
 _Shade you’re really enjoying this fight by the looks of it though…_ “You don’t have to sound that overconfident” Kiniro claimed behind Kurai “Sure whatever Kin” Kurai blatantly countered  
“Even when all hope is lost I’ll never stop trying, I will carve my path to victory Break ride Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna (11000)” Misaki announced  
 _The Limit Break symbol surrounded the women with lilac hair in a blinding light and transforms her into women with long black hair wearing a white kimono with a long pink raiment, 2 blue energy rings in both sides of her hair a gold headpiece and a giant golden ring at her back._  
“The break ride skill adding 5000 power to Cumin and Sahohime and 10000 to my Fortuna” Misaki announced  
“That’s an awesome ability” Kiniro happily said  
“It suits our gang boss” Naoki stated  
“Quiet” Misaki yelled  
“Sorry!” Kiniro and Naoki said nervously  
“Fortuna’s soul blast adds another 5000 power” Misaki stated

“Fortuna attacks your vanguard (26000) and with Himiko’s skill I soul blast 3 and draw” Misaki declared  
“It’s nullified with Dark Shield, Mac Lir (perfect guard)” Kurai countered  
“Twin drive first check (Broom Witch, Callaway - No trigger)” Misaki revealed  
“Nice it’s not a trigger” Kiniro stated  
“She’s not done” Kourin countered  
“Limit Break, I soul blast and place the unit from my drive check to the drop zone, Fortuna receives another drive check this turn” Misaki announced  
“Wow” Kiniro excitedly said  
“That’s not all” Aichi claimed  
“Chamomile’s skill when she’s sent from the soul to the drop zone I counterblast one and call her to the rear-guard, Melissa has the same ability” Misaki stated  
_Two lights surrounded the right area of the women in a white kimono and when the lights disappeared a witch with a raven and one holding a frog appeared._

“Impressive” Kurai stated  
“Second check (Cyber Tiger - Critical trigger) power to Chamomile, critical to Sahohime and the third (Battle Maiden, Tatsutahime - No trigger)” Misaki revealed  
_The women wearing a white kimono began to attack the elf but a man in a black full-body latex suit with two shields linked to his back on each of his hands and a yellow visored helmet protected the elf then disappeared._  
“With support from Cumin, Sahohime attacks your vanguard (26000)” Misaki declared  
“I don’t guard” Kurai decided  
_The young women chanted a spell then she stabbed the dagger into the ground then the dagger created a dark cloud above the elf which electrocuted him making him scream in pain._  
“Damage check the first (Death Feather Eagle - Critical trigger) power to Mordred then the second check (Abyss Healer - Heal trigger) power to Mordred and I recover one” Kurai revealed  
“Sahohime’s skill I soul charge (Witch of Big Pots, Laurier, Witch of Owls, Paprika, Battle Maiden, Kukurihime)  
“With support from Melissa, Chamomile attacks Fatalita (21000)” Misaki declared  
“No guard” Kurai decided  
_The witch with the raven held her spear high in the air and after placing an enchantment on it threw it at the giant golem which broke right through it making him disappear._  
“That ends my turn” Misaki stated

> Misaki - Kurai  
>  6 - Hand - 3  
>  4 - Damage - 4  
>  4 - Soul - 3  
>  3 - Counterblast - 1  
>  Battle Maiden, Sahohime, Witch of Cats, Cumin - empty, Doranbau  
>  Goddess of Good Luck, Fortuna, empty - Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom, empty  
>  Witch of Ravens, Chamomile, Witch of Frogs, Melissa - Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar, Witch of Nostrum, Arionrhod  
> 

“My turn I draw” Kurai stated  
“Arriving onto the battlefield to lead his soldiers of darkness with his might the feared dark lord charges onto this battlefield I Break ride The Dark Dictator (10000)” Kurai announced  
 _The Limit Break symbol surrounds the elf and darkness engulfs him transforming him into a king in grey armour with a steel long sword his armours shoulder large and pointed reaching past his crown-shaped like his armours shoulder and a long black cape._  
“So that’s your new unit Shade” Kiniro claimed  
“Yep” Kurai said  
“With the break ride skill counterblast I call a grade 2 or less Shadow Paladin to the rear-guard with 5000 power Arise again from the shadows and follow your dark lord I call Blaster Dark (9000)” Kurai announced  
 _The right area of the king is covered in darkness and another knight in black armour and holding a sword just like his armour appears._  
“Another Blaster Dark” Aichi stated  
“Then I activate Dark Dictators ability soul blast I give 5000 power to my front row rear-guards and I call another Dictator” Kurai announced  
 _A king just like the first one appears behind him._

“Why would you do that?” Naoki asked  
“I know why and it’s going to give Shade a big boost in power” Kiniro claimed  
“With Dark Dictators skill he gets 2000 power for each Shadow Paladin in my rear-guard” Kurai announced  
“But why not place a grade 1 there instead of a grade 3” Naoki continued  
“Because his skill prevents him from being boosted” Shingo stated

“Now Dark Dictator attacks your vanguard (30000)” Kurai declared  
“It’s nullified with Goddess of Self-Sacrifice, Kushinada (perfect guard)” Misaki countered  
“Twin drive first (Death Feather Eagle - Critical trigger) both effects go to Badhabh Caar second check (Grim Reaper - Critical trigger) another one all effects to Blaster Dark” Kurai revealed  
_The King raised his sword and charged at the women but his attack was stopped by a young girl wearing a shrine maiden’s uniform, with long black hair tied at both sides by a purple band with blue ends a gold headpiece chanting a spell which produced a powerful shield stopping the attack._  
“Boosted by Arionrhod, Badhabh Caar attacks next (26000)” Kurai declared  
“Because of that double trigger Shades rear-guards are attacking for 2 damage” Kiniro claimed  
“Cyber Tiger and Witch of Owls, Paprika guards Chamomile intercepts (total defence 31000)” Misaki countered  
“Boosted by Doranbau, Blaster Dark attacks (34000)” Kurai declared  
“No guard” Misaki decided  
_The knight in black armour held his sword high in the air and jumped up high heading into a free fall towards the women in a kimono and cut her in the chest twice._  
“Damage check first (Goddess of Self-Sacrifice, Kushinada - No trigger) second check (Battle Maiden, Mihikarihime - No trigger)” Misaki revealed  
“Whaaat!?” Shingo yelled in dismay  
“I told you that you’d regret it later” Kiniro said  
“Great game welcome to the club” Misaki said to Kurai  
“Sure thanks for the great game” Kurai stated  
“With that said I would like to welcome you two to the Miyaji Academy Cardfight club” Aichi said in a welcoming tone  
“Thanks” Kiniro said  
_I reached out to shake Aichi’s hand when suddenly a blinding light surrounds the club room and what appeared from that light is what I feared._


	7. Mysterious Fighters, Lost Memories

_I reached out to shake Aichi’s hand when suddenly a blinding light surrounds the club room and what appeared from that light was what I feared _  
“What’s going on who are you guys?” Kiniro asked the four people in black robes  
“We are here to destroy your precious cardfight club and there is nothing that you can do to stop us from achieving our goal” said the person in the black robe in the middle  
“What makes you think that we can’t stop you creeps” Kurai asked in a tone of disbelief  
“We have a force that you cannot control on our side” said the person on the left of the first one person claimed__

__“What would they be talking about?” Naoki asked Shingo  
“How should I know!?” Shingo yelled  
“We have time on our side” the person to the right of the first person claimed  
“We are able to travel through the passage of time whenever we want” the last person continued  
“That’s impossible time travel doesn’t exist” Misaki stated  
“That is where you’re wrong and it’s all possible thanks to this card” the first man announced as he held a mysterious card high into the air  
“What is that card?” Kourin asked in shock_ _

___As Kourin said that the card shined a light across the entire room blinding the cardfight club._  
“What just happened? They disappeared” Kiniro asked  
“I don’t see them anywhere Kin” Kurai stated  
“Guess it was just our imagination” Kiniro claimed  
“Aichi thank you for welcoming us to the Miyaji Academy cardfight club” Kiniro continued  
“Ummm it’s no problem at all just one question what is a cardfight club?” Aichi asked confused_ _

__“...Huh?” Kiniro said shocked  
“Misaki something is wrong with Aichi” Kiniro asked in a confused tone  
“Who are you and what am I doing here?” Misaki asked  
“What are you talking about you’re in the cardfight club room. Tell her Naoki, Shingo” Kiniro said in a distressed tone  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Shingo stated  
“Me neither whatever it is you’re going on about you’re on your own” Naoki said  
__

__“What’s wrong with all of you where’s Kourin? She would understand” Kiniro yelled in a worried wavering tone  
“Who’s this Kourin you are talking about?” Shingo stated  
“How could you not remember Kourin a member of Ultra Rare the pop idol group” Kiniro stated  
“Ultra Rare? I’ve never heard of that group before” Shingo stated  
“How could this be!?” Kiniro asked in a terrified tone_ _

___That dream, it has become a reality. This is a nightmare, why does this have to happen it’s not fair._  
“You ok Kin?” Kurai asked  
“Shade, we have to find those people and fix this mess” Kiniro claimed  
“Sure let’s do it” Kurai replied  
_After that Shade and I left the club room in search of the four mysterious people and find out what happened to the cardfight club.__ _


	8. Beginning the Hunt through Time

_Shade and I began to search for clues leading us to what happened to the cardfight club and the location of the mysterious people that caused this incident. We began our search at Card Capital asking people if they saw anyone suspicious but found no luck until someone at the store thought there was something suspicious going on at Hitsue High._  
_So Shade and I dashed over there to find out if the people were there. When we arrived, we learned something horrible happened to an old friend that we hadn’t seen in ages from our previous school._  
  
“Let’s ask around the school and ask about those people from earlier” Kiniro claimed  
“Sure Kin whatever helps this situation is fine by me” Kurai stated  
_We ran across the entire school asking people questions about something suspicious, then we came across Toshiki Kai one of the strongest cardfighters in the world and an old friend of ours._  
“Hey Kai what’s up it’s us Kiniro and Kurai” Kiniro announced yelling down the hallway  
“Hey Kiniro, Kurai it’s been awhile” Kai stated  
_After that we went to Hitsue High’s Cardfight club room to continue our discussion._  
“Good to see you Kai it’s been forever since we last saw you” Kiniro claimed  
-Flashback-  
“Everyone we have two new students today, please introduce yourselves” The teacher asked the two boys  
“Hi everyone my names Kiniro and this is Kurai” Kiniro announced  
“Hello” Kurai continued  
“Please take your seats” The teacher asked  
-After class-  
“Hi there” A kid with purple hair greeted  
“Hey” Kiniro replied  
“My names Ren Suzugamori and these two are Toshiki Kai and Tetsu Shinjo” the purple guy said  
“Nice to meet you” Kiniro replied  
“Why are we here Ren?” Kai asked  
“I want to know if these people play vanguard” Ren replied  
“Yeah we play” Kurai announced  
“You wanna join Asteroid?” Ren asked  
“Asteroid what’s that?” Kiniro asked  
“A rock from space” Ren answered  
“Not that asteroid our team” Tetsu countered  
“Not really” Kurai stated  
“I agree with Kurai but we will be happy with playing games with you” Kiniro stated  
“Aww why not?” Ren asked  
“We don’t want to be in a team at the moment” Kiniro stated  
“Well can we play a couple of games with you?” Ren asked  
“Sure” Kiniro and Kurai answered  
-End of Flashback-  
“How have you been” Kiniro asked  
“Fine” Kai answered  
“Have you noticed anything weird happen or anyone weird appear here” Kurai asked  
“Not really nothing weird has happened I did however see someone leave the school that no one really knows” Kai claimed  
“Thanks for the info by the way how did Team Asteroid go?” Kiniro asked  
“Team Asteroid? What are you talking about?” Kai asked  
_Not him too this is horrible, unforgivable._  
“I guess you don’t know, what about vanguard we heard you became one of the strongest fighters with the help of Aichi and the rest of team Q4” Kiniro stated  
“Then you heard wrong my skills are horrible and I have no idea about this Aichi or Q4 you’re talking about” Kai claimed  
_At least he still remembers the game but Q4 and Aichi to him it’s like they never existed._  
“I see, well we got to go see you later Kai” Kiniro said as he grabbed Kurai’s arm and ran down the hallway  
-Outside the building-  
“You alright Kin” Kurai asked  
“Yeah I’ll be fine we just need to keep searching  
“Wait over there” Kurai claimed pointing down the street behind Kiniro  
“It’s one of those people” Kiniro stated  
_As I said that the person turned around and opened a vortex in an attempt to escape._  
“You won’t get away” Kiniro announced  
_We dashed towards the portal and jumped in after one of the people with no idea of where or when we were heading._  
“Interesting” said a shadowy figure, after saying that he jumped into the vortex


End file.
